


Мне было всего девятнадцать

by fandom_MassEffect, Luchiana



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Basically what happened during the four year gap between BAaT and joining the Alliance, Colonist Shepard, Discussion of Drug Addiction, Don't copy to another site, Drug Use, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Flashbacks to 2170AD, Kaidans love of whiskey, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Mercenaries, Not Canon Compliant, Set in 2183AD, The Blue Suns, two dorks in love, vorcha mafia - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: «Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе о своём столкновении с мафией ворка в казино, пяти тысячах кредитов и бутылке виски?» Шепарда одолевает любопытство, и он спрашивает Кайдена о той его случайной оговорке. А заканчивает тем, что узнаёт о Кайдене много нового и неожиданного.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I was Only 19](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233739) by [BlueTeaParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty). 

> **Примечания:** флешбеки, ER, Шепард-колонист, AU финала игры, где Шепард жив  
**Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, насилие, употребление наркотических веществ (категорически осуждаемое автором, переводчиком и самими персонажами)  
**Размещение:** запрещено
> 
> Беты — [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru), [Alre_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow), [oljakusun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oljakusun)

_2186 год_

— Знаешь, а ведь ты так и не рассказал мне о своём столкновении с мафией ворка.

Кайден застыл. Он надеялся, что Шепард забыл о том его нечаянном замечании. Эта история вообще никогда не должна была всплыть, но после завершения миссии в казино он был слишком возбуждён и потерял бдительность.

— Кайден?

— Извини. Мне вообще не стоило это упоминать. Запрещено приказом Альянса. — Он отвернулся, пытаясь завершить ещё не начавшийся разговор.

— Запрещено приказом? — усмехнулся Шепард, зашёл ему за спину и обнял. Уткнулся лицом в шею, поцеловал. Рука Кайдена легла поверх его и быстро сжала, давая понять, что он не возражает. — Вот теперь мне действительно интересно.

— Джон… — предупреждающим тоном произнёс Кайден, разворачиваясь в его объятиях, чтобы посмотреть в лицо. — Я не могу ниче...

Шепард воспользовался возможностью и поцеловал его, заглушая возражения.

— СПЕКТР. — Их глаза встретились. — СПЕКТРы, — поправился он. — Ты можешь рассказать мне что угодно. Мне охренеть как любопытно, но давить не буду.

Кайден опустил глаза, но по изгибу губ Шепард понял, что тот задумался над его словами. Затем их взгляды вновь встретились, а осветившая лицо Кайдена улыбка согрела сердце.

— СПЕКТРы, — повторил Кайден. — А знаешь что? К чёрту всё, ты прав. Я могу тебе рассказать. — Он направился к дивану, махнув Шепарду следовать за ним. Когда они устроились, он продолжил: — Думаю, ты читал моё военное досье на нашем первом задании против Сарена?

Шепард кивнул, пока не очень понимая, к чему он клонит.

— Тогда, уверен, ты заметил там почти четырёхлетний провал между завершением БАиРа и присоединением к Альянсу.

— Заметил, но решил, что ты был на гражданке. Проходил терапию после БАиРа и всё такое.

Кайден кивнул:

— Терапия часть этого времени тоже заняла, но не всё. После убийства Вирнуса… — он запнулся и криво усмехнулся. — Такое кого угодно сломает. Я спас Райну, но потерял её, потому что не умел себя контролировать.

— Кайден...

Тот покачал головой, прижав палец к губам Шепарда.

— Сейчас я уже успокоился на этот счёт, но тогда… Всё было очень хреново.

Зная, что Кайдену не нужна его жалость, Шепард кивнул. Тот, удовлетворённый, продолжил.

— Мои родители отправили меня на терапию, но я терпеть её не мог. Так что я принял одно из множества плохих решений юности: сбежал.

Шепард склонил голову набок:

— Сбежал? Куда?

— Куда ещё мог податься новоиспечённый малолетний убийца? — рассмеялся Кайден. — На Омегу.

— Омегу?! Мать твою, Кайден, тебе сколько лет-то было?

— Ну... восемнадцать, кажется.

— Но почему на Омегу?

Он опустил глаза, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Шепарда.

— Мне нужно было больше красного песка.

* * *

_2170 год_

Его уже бесили вечно запаздывающие двери. Бесил затхлый воздух, гоняемый по кругу. Чёрт, даже мигающие огни его бесили.

День не задался, это было ясно с самого начала.

Кайден шёл через залы Омеги к шахтному ядру. «Честная» работа на станции, наполненной ворами и головорезами. Он фыркнул: даже здесь он пытался остаться честным человеком.

Убожество.

Он ничего не мог поделать с закипающей злостью на самого себя. Эта злость копилась уже давно, с тех самых пор...

Тряхнув головой, он постарался выбросить все мысли о последнем годе жизни. Не то чтобы он отчетливо его помнил.

О ходе времени и о том, что с его побега с Земли прошли месяцы, напоминала разве что одежда, которая всё больше на нём висела.

Засунув руки поглубже в карманы, Кайден уставился под ноги, проходя мимо группы наёмников-ворка — те рычали и свистели, должно быть, отмечая свой недавний успех или чёрт знает что ещё. Судя по оружию и знакам отличия, Кровавая стая. Наверное. В эту банду, кажется, не входили батарианцы, но он не очень-то этим интересовался, чтоб сказать наверняка. Ему было о чём подумать и без вдруг поладивших между собой ворка с батарианцами.

Например, о том, где взять достаточно денег, чтобы оплатить жильё и «лекарства».

Лекарства. Да кого он обманывает? Это был грёбаный красный песок, и это дерьмо, вероятно, спекало мозги, но как же от него было охрененно. Ирония заключалась в том, что больше всего он ненавидел именно ту часть себя, которая позволяла испытывать этот кайф. Под кайфом он чувствовал, что способен перевернуть вселенную.

Остаток дня он лишь дожидался возможности добыть новую дозу. До сих пор ему удавалось не попадаться тем бандам Омеги, которым были чужды понятия чести или какой-либо тактики и которые просто набрасывались толпой. Наёмники были совсем другой породы. О них, по крайней мере, ему можно было не слишком беспокоиться: они охотились только за теми, ради кого их наняли. Это Кайден мог понять: здесь большинство и пальцем не шевельнёт, если им за это не перепадёт хотя бы пара кредитов.

Ещё коридор, ещё толпа. Эти были другими. Как будто высматривали добычу издалека. Батарианцы. Один выступил вперёд, изучая его.

Этот батаринец держался так, что с ним не хотелось встречаться взглядом, а уж тем более связываться. Он заметил, как Кайден оглядывается, и молча оскалился, предупреждающе блеснув острыми иглами зубов.

Опустив голову, Кайден продолжил свой путь к шахтам. Он помимо воли обернулся, почувствовав укол между лопатками, будто кто-то следовал за ним.

За спиной никого не оказалось.

Вздохнув, он пошёл дальше.

Коридор оканчивался туннелем, уходящим далеко вглубь астероида Омеги. Бур нулевого элемента был массивным, около трёхсот метров в поперечнике, и светился яркой биотической голубизной. Куда ни глянь, всюду проходы, лестницы, охлаждающие трубы. О безопасности не шло и речи: платили тем, кто не боялся высоты. Многие рабочие падали с обрывов, и никто не обращал на это внимания, не пытался никому помочь.

Работа здесь была тяжёлой и грязной. Каждый день перетруженные однообразной работой мышцы болели, понемногу тело становилось более мускулистым, но всё ещё оставалось тощим. Хорошую еду достать было непросто, да и, откровенно говоря, она в список приоритетов не входила. Песок не давал ему слишком проголодаться.

Лёгкие горели от пыли и плохой вентиляции. Нулевой элемент жёг губы и ноздри, в воздухе стоял запах озона. Кайден, видимо, притерпелся ко всему.

Он держался особняком, делал свое дело, и никто его не беспокоил. Ну, не слишком.

Добравшись до самой шахты, Кайден сразу же приступил к работе. Отметившись о прибытии у стены, он направился к ближайшей консоли.

Защитное снаряжение здесь было минимальное, просто шлем и укреплённый комбинезон, так что было жарко и грязно. По счастью, он всегда интересовался техникой, иначе быть ему одним из тех, кто работает у самого ядра, собирая нулевой элемент у основания. Вместо этого он занимал более выгодное положение — контролировал поступающую руду, сканируя её на наличие аномалий.

Целый день монотонной работы, но мысль об ожидавшей в конце плате заставляла его держаться. Он уже договорился о встрече со своим дилером: запасы красного песка подходили к концу.

К несчастью, именно сосредоточенность на этой мысли привела к неприятностям.

Кредиты поступили к нему на счёт. Кайден нахмурился: сумма была ничтожная, но её было достаточно. По пути на рынок желудок заворчал, напоминая, что он весь день не ел. На его счастье, рынок находился как раз по дороге домой.

Идя по коридорам Омеги, он краем уха слушал какой-то доклад о человеческой колонии в Аттическом Траверсе. Работорговцы напали на сельскохозяйственный район, перебив кучу народа. Мендор или что-то такое.

Погружённый в свои мысли, Кайден не заметил группу за спиной.

— Эй, человек! — позвал один из них.

Странные обертоны говорили о том, что голос принадлежит батарианцу. К людям много кто не был расположен, считая их низшей расой по тем или иным причинам. Кайден никогда не тратил время на их выяснение. Он сунул руки в карманы и двинулся дальше, проигнорировав оклик.

— Эй, мы к тебе обращаемся! — Голос другого батарианца был ниже, с рычащими нотами.

Кайден ускорил шаг, удерживаясь от того, чтобы побежать. _Не показывать страх._ Он уже почти добрался до рынка, а там мало кто осмелится устроить драку.

Была слабая надежда, что батарианцы отстанут, если им не отвечать.

Рука опустилась ему на плечо, разворачивая.

— Чёртовы людишки, думают, будто они лучше нас.

_«...что выжившие зовут бесчинствами...»_

Кайден буркнул, начиная фокусировать биотику, но перед глазами мелькнуло испуганное лицо Райны, и он остановился.

Впечатавшийся в лицо кулак отправил его на пол. Ну что за ничтожество. 

_«Мы опросили одного юного выжившего...»_

Он зарычал, ненавидя себя за слабость, уже чувствуя, как кровь стекает по лицу. Попытался подняться, но надавивший между лопаток ботинок не дал. Краем сознания Кайден отметил грязь на полу.

— Не вставай, парень, — огрызнулся батарианец, прижимая к полу.

_«...пард. Спасибо, что уделили нам время. Мы вернёмся в эфир как обычно...»_

— Ещё чего, — прошептал Кайден. — Иди ты на хрен.

— О! Что это у нас? — Батарианцы загоготали. — У нашего двухглазого котёночка всё-таки есть хребет.

Силясь встать, Кайден поднял окровавленную голову и зарычал, сбрасывая батарианца со спины. Его тело вспыхнуло биотикой, коротко осветив коридор. Четыре глаза удивлённо распахнулись.

Он замахнулся на сбитого с ног инопланетянина и впечатал в нос кулак. Слабая волна удовлетворения омыла его, и он приготовился ударить снова.

Батарианцы за спиной не остались безучастны. Две руки ухватили его за рубашку, оттаскивая от своего поверженного приятеля, и швырнули спиной в стену.

Воздух вылетел из лёгких, и он немного потерялся.

— Типа крутой, да?

Удар в солнечное сплетение заставил согнуться пополам. Кайден ловил ртом воздух, боль перекрывала собой всё. Большие, тяжёлые вздохи совершенно не спасали, оставляя его беспомощным.

— Не переживай, мы хорошо о тебе позаботимся.

Батарианцы захохотали, а потом на шею надавили шокером.

* * *

Первым, что заметил Кайден, был запах. Охренительная вонь, будто кто-то сдох и никто не потрудился убрать труп.

Застонав от пронизывающей череп пульсирующей боли, Кайден кое-как разлепил глаза. Где он оказался?

Пытаясь сесть, он с удивлением понял, что связан: омни-шнуры плотно обвивали тело, раздражая своим тусклым свечением. Он попытался вывернуться, но руки обхватывали туловище, как в смирительной рубашке, и его привязали к стене грёбаным поводком. Путы держались крепко. Откинувшись на холодный пол, Кайден застонал от новой вспышки боли.

Он сглотнул и обнаружил, как что-то мешает. Нечто сдавливало и горло. По ощущениям — широкий ошейник. В какое дерьмо он вляпался? Перевернувшись на спину, Кайден принялся изучать обстановку, стараясь игнорировать пронзительную боль в голове. Место походило на грузовой отсек.

Блядь.

— Мы отлично на тебе заработаем, мальчик.

Кайден огрызнулся на батарианца:

— Вам это с рук не сойдёт!

Он рванулся в путах, но батарианец только рассмеялся.

— Не волнуйся. Скоро мы оснастим тебя имплантом, который подавит твою злость. — Батарианец наклонился ближе, удерживая лицо Кайдена. — Ту самую, из-за которой ты попал к нам, мальчик.

— Да пошёл ты!

Рука сжала в кулак волосы, задирая лицо повыше. На него уставились четыре глаза, немигающие и непоколебимые.

— Предупреждаю, мальчик. Этот ошейник на твоей шее замкнут на разъём усилителя. Не пытайся использовать биотику, а не то поджаришься.

Рука отпустила, и батарианец отступил, выйдя из зоны досягаемости.

— Эта твоя биотика принесёт нам много денег. Похоже, кое-кому интересны человеческие выродки. Если хочешь знать, мы летим на Логасири. Хорошо, что у тебя уже есть опыт работы в шахтах Омеги, потому что покупатель ждет тебя именно в шахтах.

Он рассмеялся и вышел из отсека. Оставшись один, Кайден ещё раз попытался избавиться от пут. Подёргавшись, он ничего не добился, только причинил себе боль. Разочарование затопило, как извергнувшийся вулкан. Он закричал в пустой трюм, но голос отскакивал от стен обратно к нему, будто передразнивая. Перекатившись, он сморгнул навернувшиеся на глаза слёзы.

Плачем ещё никто не спасся.

Вместо этого он лёг на спину и уставился в потолок отсека. Один в темноте, рассеиваемой лишь слабым свечением омни-шнура, он понятия не имел, сколько времени прошло. Достаточно для того, чтобы началась ломка.

Нога дёрнулась. Он не мог это остановить. Кряхтя, он пнул ближайшую поверхность и насладился болью, прошившей ступню. 

Лучше так, чем думать обо всём том дерьме, в которое превратилась его жизнь.


	2. Chapter 2

_2186 год_

Шепард сглотнул. Это был один из кошмаров, неделями преследовавших его после Мендуара. Батарианское рабство. Хуже судьбы для переживших то нападение не придумать.

Только представить, что Кайден чуть не стал одним из них...

Шепард зарылся лицом ему в шею, словно хотел удостовериться, что тот был здесь — живой и свободный.

— Джон, ну ты чего. Всё в порядке. — Разумеется, Кайден заметил его состояние. — Я здесь и никуда не пропаду.

— Я так рад, что ты здесь, со мной, — прошептал Шепард.

Кайден улыбнулся, рукой проведя вверх по его шее, успокаивающе массируя пальцами голову.

Они посидели так некоторое время, пока Шепард не потянулся поцеловать Кайдена в щёку.

— Прости.

— За что?

— Ну, ты тут рассказываешь мне о своей жизни, а я эгоистично думаю о себе и о том, что со мной случилось, когда я был подростком...

Кайден легко поцеловал его в губы. Затем в нос, в лоб.

— Я люблю тебя, ты, бестолочь. — Он прижался лбом ко лбу Шепарда. — Тебе совершенно не за что извиняться, ты же знаешь.

Тот кивнул, неубеждённый, но и не желающий делать из этого проблему.

— Расскажи, как ты выбрался с того корабля. Я всё ещё не понимаю, как всё это связано с чёртовой мафией ворка.

Кайден хмыкнул:

— Всё дело в контексте.

Плеснув им обоим виски, он протянул Шепарду бокал. Жидкая храбрость, призванная одолеть демонов, оживающих вместе с воспоминаниями.

— Так сколько ты пробыл на том батарианском корабле?

Кайден пожал плечами.

— Понятия не имею, если честно. Достаточно долго, чтобы меня накрыло ломкой без красного песка?

— Слышал, приятного мало, — тихо присвистнул Шепард.

Кайден покачал головой:

— Да, не тот опыт, который бы мне хотелось повторить.

Он замолчал, глядя на искусственные языки пламени в камине.

Шепард ждал, держа его за руку. Наконец Кайден снова заговорил:

— Знаешь, а ведь я совсем не ждал спасения. И когда оно пришло, это ведь и спасением-то на самом деле не было.

* * *

_2170 год_

— А ты ещё кто такой?! — огрызнулся Кайден.

Мужчина напротив него рассмеялся:

— Так-то ты разговариваешь со своим спасителем, парень?

Ответом ему был стон. Сил у Кайдена осталось не так уж много: когда ты избит, связан, голоден, и всё это сопровождается наркотической ломкой, тебя уже мало на что хватает.

— Сейчас мы снимем с тебя эту шнуровку, а затем немного поболтаем.

Кайден сощурил глаза. Похоже, что он попал из огня да в полымя. В какой-то момент силы окончательно покинули его. Он не ел уже несколько дней и был почти уверен, что происходящее лишь плод его воображения. Тем не менее, он кивнул наёмнику, позволяя подойти.

Прищурившись, окинул взглядом его броню. Синяя, но не альянсовская, судя по огромному белому кругу.

Когда омни-шнуры деактивировались, Кайден тяжело привалился к стене. Ему непросто было держать глаза открытыми, хотя он и чувствовал облегчение от вновь обретённой свободы движений.

Крепкие руки схватили его и поставили на ноги:

— Давай, парень, у нас не так много времени.

— Я устал… — пробормотал он.

Наёмник тихо выругался и активировал омни-тул. Энергия хлынула в тело так, что Кайден чуть не задохнулся. Усталость всё ещё ощущалась, но донимавшие его голод и глубокое измождение притихли.

— Это что за хрень?

— Всего лишь немного меди-геля. Подлатаем тебя позже, но сейчас хотя бы не придётся вытаскивать твою чёртову задницу на себе.

Кайден кивнул. Он по-прежнему был голоден как собака, но всё же мужик был прав: он мог идти.

* * *

— Какого хрена ты так долго, Массани? — обратился к ним ещё один наёмник, когда они вышли из грузового отсека.

Кайден приостановился, оглядывая помещение, похожее на столовую: должна же здесь быть какая-нибудь еда?

— Нашёл вот чёртов «груз» этих ублюдков, — отозвался тот, кого назвали Массани. Он схватил полубессознательного батарианца и потащил за собой, оставляя Кайдена следовать за собой. Швырнул инопланетянина на пол, пнул в голову. Кайден смотрел, желая ощутить в душе хоть каплю удовлетворения, но не смог. Он слишком вымотался. Батарианец от удара заворчал, но ничего не сказал. — Чёртовы ебучие работорговцы.

— Этот и есть их груз?

Массани согласно хмыкнул. Кайден не обратил внимания; он нашёл нечто, по его мнению, совместимое с человеческой пищеварительной системой, и быстро заглотил, не заботясь о том, насколько дерьмовым был вкус.

— Эй! Парень!

Он вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Давай сюда. Есть для тебя небольшое дельце.

Кайден с опаской посмотрел на пушку, которая сейчас была в руках у Массани.

— Не волнуйся, это не для тебя.

Повернув оружие дулом к батарианцу, Массани протянул его Кайдену.

— Что… Что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал? — прохрипел тот.

— Возьми пушку и пристрели этого вонючего недоноска.

Кайден нахмурился: биотика — это одно, но оружие…

— Я даже не знаю, как этим пользоваться.

К его удивлению, наёмник только хохотнул:

— Хочешь сказать, что живёшь в Траверсе и не знаешь, как пользоваться сраной пушкой?

Он кивнул.

— Всё просто. Наставляешь на ублюдка и нажимаешь на спусковой крючок. Иди сюда.

Кайден подошёл на трясущихся ногах. Сглотнул, чувствуя всё ещё надетый ошейник, не в силах отвести глаз от оружия.

— Возьми, — требовательно произнёс наёмник. — Пристрели этот кусок дерьма.

Пушка оказалась у него в руке, оттягивала её своей тяжестью. Батарианец перед ним уже был на прицеле. Оторвав взгляд от оружия, Кайден заметил, как тот шевельнулся. Все четыре глаза шокированно уставились на него.

— Пожалуйста… — прошептал тот.

Наёмник грубо пнул его в бок, заставив вскрикнуть от боли.

— Ну же, — прошептал Массани. — Они держали тебя в чёртовом плену. Они собирались продать тебя как ебучего раба. Убей его.

— Нет! Пожалуйста, не надо! — завопил батарианец, поскуливая на полу.

Выстрел заставил все мольбы стихнуть.

Глядя на искалеченные останки батарианца, Кайден попытался почувствовать хоть что-то. _Что угодно._

Он не мог. Ему было всё равно.

Наёмник позади него хмыкнул:

— Хороший выстрел, парень.

Кайден моргнул. Он, блядь, только что кого-то убил. И вместо того, чтобы испугаться, его… хвалят? Опасное это было чувство.

— Давай, надо снять с тебя этот грёбаный ошейник.

Когда наёмник протянул руки, по телу пробежала дрожь, но он заставил себя стоять спокойно, пока тот разбирался с устройством у него на шее. Ноздри наполнил аромат старых сигарет и безошибочно угадываемый запах израсходованного теплового заряда. Пахло так знакомо, так _по-человечески_, что он невольно расслабился.

— Хм. Да это сраный гаситель биотики. Здесь нам его не открыть.

Кайден пожал плечами:

— Можешь вообще его оставить, мне всё равно. На хер биотику.

Меньше всего он ждал, что наёмник рассмеётся:

— Меня не слишком заботят твои проблемы, парень, но биотика — полезная штука в бою.Короче, ты идёшь с нами.

Кайден был не в восторге, но какой у него был выбор?

И он последовал за наёмником на их корабль.

* * *

_2186 год_

— Погоди-погоди. Ты — ты! — ушёл с «Синими светилами»?

Кайден рассмеялся:

— Ага. Тогда я этого не знал, просто был рад свалить с того корабля.

— И — твою ж мать! Там был Массани! — Шепард засмеялся следом, хотя и по другому поводу. — Не могу поверить, что там был чёртов Заид собственной персоной. Да ещё побуждал юнца кого-то пристрелить — это… хотя нет. Это как раз очень в его духе.

— Стой… Ты знаешь Заида?

Шепард, всё ещё посмеиваясь, кивнул:

— Ага, он боролся со мной против Коллекционеров.

— ...да ты, блядь, шутишь.

— Неа.

— Блядский род, — тихо выдохнул Кайден. — Знаешь, вот самоубийственная миссия — это последнее место, где бы я его себе представил. Он постоянно твердил, как накопит денег и уйдёт на покой.

— Ну, он всё ещё говорил об этом, когда мы дрались с Коллекционерами. — Шепард глянул на него и улыбнулся. Ещё одна ниточка, связавшая их. — Ты знаешь, Заид как-то рассказывал мне о стычке с работорговцами… Должен сказать, после того, что случилось на Зоре, я ему не очень-то поверил.

Кайден нахмурился. Заид не был образцом добродетели, но он всегда верил, что намерения у того по большей части были хорошие.

— Зоря? Расскажи.

Шепард вздохнул. Ему не очень-то хотелось портить впечатление Кайдена о Заиде, но стоило быть честным.

— Заид просил меня помочь убить Видо.

— Видо? — Брови Кайдена сами собой поднялись. — Он, конечно, тот ещё мудак, но не припоминаю за ним ничего такого, за что Заид бы мог его убить.

— Насколько помню, его точные слова были, как они с Видо «цивилизованно обсудили свои разногласия и провели голосование, и он оказался в меньшинстве».

Кайден смотрел без выражения, понимая, что это не конец истории.

— А затем Видо в упор выстрелил Заиду в лицо.

Кайден не сдержал возгласа:

— Какого хера? И как же этот засранец жив остался?

— Понятия не имею, — фыркнул Шепард. — Всё, что он мне сказал по этому поводу: «ярость ― чертовски хорошее обезболивающее».

Настала очередь Кайдена смеяться: Шепард весьма правдоподобно изобразил Заида. Но смех быстро затих.

— Как… как он теперь?

— Упёртый засранец он, уж можешь мне поверить. Есть несколько шрамов, уверен, что большую часть лица восстанавливали хирурги, а так — цел.

Кайден кивнул.

— Он рассказал тебе, чем кончился спор?

— Кажется, батарианцам разрешили вступить в «Синие светила».

— Какого хера?!

Шепард кивнул, прекрасно понимая его чувства. И был благодарен за его открытость.

— Блядь, я не могу… Каким хером Видо думал?!

— Заид упоминал что-то о дешёвой рабочей силе. А ещё, что те, похоже, были террористами.

— Разумеется, они были сраными террористами, — фыркнул Кайден. Шепард первый раз видел его настолько возмущенным. — Сколько планет они разграбили — не перечесть! Похищали людей из их домов, пичкали им в череп нейроимпланты, чтобы те не могли драться...

— Кайден. — Шепард тронул его за плечо, останавливая. — Ты нашёл, кому рассказывать. 

— Прости. — Он неловко улыбнулся. — Конечно же. Не понимаю, как я мог забыть о Мендуаре. Тебя едва не продали в рабство… ничто не сравнится с тем, что тебе пришлось пережить из-за батарианцев. Или всем тем людям...

Шепард покачал головой:

— Мы здесь не соревнуемся, Кайден. Нам обоим досталось из-за них, но… Я просто хотел, чтобы ты перестал распыляться. Я же здесь.

Тот коротко рассмеялся:

— Ты прав, извини.

Он улыбнулся и быстро поцеловал Кайдена в губы.

— А теперь рассказывай дальше. Ты ещё и близко не объяснил, как связался с мафией ворка.

— Пока нет, — произнёс тот со смешком, тряхнув головой. — Со мной столько всякого дерьма случилось, пока я был на Омеге, пока был с «Синими светилами». Но по крайней мере, их форма обеспечивала мне какую-никакую защиту на улицах. Плюс деньги. К сожалению.

Его брови нахмурились, а глаза закрылись, словно отгораживаясь от худших воспоминаний.

Шепард терпеливо ждал продолжения рассказа.

— Больше денег значило больше наркотиков.


	3. Chapter 3

_2170 год_

— Твоё первое убийство?

Он запомнил, что спасшего его наёмника звали Заид. Тот был грубоват, но говорил по делу. Вся рука в татуировках, а на шее — знак банды. «Синие светила».

— Нет, — с опаской посмотрел на него Кайден.

— О, отлично. А то не очень хотелось связываться с хнычущим сопляком.

— Зачем я вообще вам нужен?

— Пушечное мясо. — Заид выдержал пару секунд непроницаемую мину, а потом заржал. — Да не. Но ты только что выдержал вступительный экзамен. Всё, что нам нужно, это стремление драться и убивать.

Кайден зажмурился, ещё сильнее ненавидя себя. Убийство Вирнуса было ошибкой, но батарианец… действительно ли тот заслуживал, чтобы его вот так хладнокровно застрелили? В любом случае, Заид был прав: теперь он убийца.

— К тому же за тобой теперь должок за спасение. Снятие биотического ошейника кое-чего стоило...

У Кайдена от этого заявления аж бровь дёрнулась: всё, что им понадобилось, это немного омни-геля.

— ...но за парочку заданий ты вполне с нами рассчитаешься.

— Выбора вы мне не оставляете, не так ли?

— Всё так, сынок, — ухмыльнулся Заид. — Считай, что ты принят в «Синие светила».

Шаттл немного тряхнуло, и ВИ сообщил о завершении стыковки.

Заид изучающе разглядывал его тело.

— А ты чертовски худой, а? Тебе бы не помешало немного отъесться.

— Полагаю, за это я вам тоже буду должен, да?

— А ты быстро схватываешь. — Они вышли из шаттла на корабль. — Добро пожаловать на ККА «Зимородок». Я попрошу кого-нибудь показать тебе, где кубрик, и снабдить амуницией. Ты только биотикой владеешь?

Кайден задумчиво нахмурился, решая, сколько он может рассказать этому человеку.

— Можешь держать свои таланты при себе, если хочешь, мне всё равно.

Заид посмотрел на одного из наёмников впереди.

— Да не, — фыркнул Кайден. — У меня L2. И есть кое-какой опыт в технике.

— L2? Серьёзно? — Заид моргнул на такое заявление. — Ну, как по мне, ты не выглядишь психом или нестабильным.

— Да, я, можно сказать, счастливчик. У меня всего лишь жуткие мигрени.

— Кхм.

Кайден смотрел на него, гадая, не думает ли тот выкинуть его в шлюз, но Заид удивил.

— У меня дядя страдал от мигреней. Молился на акупунктуру и кофе. И ещё на какие-то клятые травяные смузи. Понятия не имею, был ли с них какой-то толк.

— Хуже сделать точно не могли, — хмыкнул Кайден.

— Да уж. Но меня тошнило от капусты. Эта срань постоянно застревала у него в зубах. — Створки шлюза открылись, и они прошли через него. — Эй! Гален! Позаботься о новичке, выдай ему там какую-нибудь броню, хорошо?

— Конечно, босс. — Гален подошёл к нему. — Нам сюда.

— А! Вот и Видо собственной персоной, — усмехнулся Заид мужчине позади Галена.

На взгляд Кайдена, тот не производил большого впечатления.

— Что ты приволок на этот раз, Массани?

Гален проигнорировал их пикировку, махнув Кайдену следовать за ним. Бросив последний взгляд через плечо, тот пошёл вперёд.

Заид за спиной начал что-то говорить, чего Кайден не расслышал, а затем раздалось:

— Что?! — Видо практически орал. — Мне не нужен тут урод-биотик! Просто выкинь этого сопляка обратно на Омегу, Массани. Мы не благотворительностью занимаемся.

— Нам так и так надо на Омегу, Видо. Я позабочусь о пареньке, а ты продолжай следить за делами.

Дверь закрылась, и голоса стихли, хотя спор явно продолжился. Кайден не удержался от вздоха.

— Биотик, значит? — внимательно посмотрел на него наёмник.

Кайдену было не привыкать, вот только он хотел, чтобы люди здесь узнали его прежде, чем им станет известно про биотику. Увы. По крайней мере, теперь он был в курсе, что нужно поменьше высовываться. Что, впрочем, затруднительно в такой тесноте.

— Ага.

«Ну вот, начинается. А я так надеялся избежать хоть ненадолго всего этого дерьма насчёт биотики...»

— Какого рода?

— L2.

— Ого, блядь, — в его голосе послышалось замешательство. — Ну, хоть босс к тебе и расположен, но первые же признаки помешательства — и окажешься в космосе.

Кайден сдержал порыв закатить глаза. У него этот грёбаный имплант уже почти три года. Если бы ему суждено было спятить, он бы уже спятил.

— Само собой.

Наёмник подождал, ожидая, не добавит ли он чего, и покачал головой. Махнул рукой, подходя к свободной койке:

— Эта свободна, можешь занять. Снаряжение под ней.

И, не сказав больше ни слова, ушёл. Кайдена это более чем устраивало. Опустившись на колени, он вытащил лежавшую под койкой броню. И нахмурился. Синее с белым — цвета, которые он когда-то рассчитывал носить как член Альянса.

Он закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Значит, не судьба. Теперь уже нет.

* * *

_2186 год_

Шепард тихо присвистнул.

— Не представляю тебя в броне «Синих светил». Всегда казалось, что ты принадлежишь Альянсу… полностью.

Кайден кивнул.

— Броня была тем ещё дерьмом. Целая, но очень потрёпанная. Моё состояние их не волновало, по крайней мере, на тот момент. Вот когда я посреди боя использовал биотический щит, тогда они и начали думать о моей безопасности.

Шепард вскинул бровь: слишком привык к биотике Кайдена в наступлении и забыл, что в его карьере это было новшеством. На первой «Нормандии» тот поделился, что до Иден Прайма редко использовал биотику, и в основном — как барьер.

Похоже, он держался такой политики куда дольше, чем думал Шепард.

Заметив его взгляд, Кайден вздохнул:

— Да, оказалось, что у «Синих светил» есть тренировочная программа. Адское местечко, но уж точно не хуже БАиРа. К тому же, их не волновало, если я употреблял немного красного песка перед занятиями. На самом деле, они это даже поощряли, ублюдки. — Он прошёлся и плюхнулся обратно на диван. — Чёрт, да когда они увидели, на что я способен под этой дрянью, он сами стали совать мне её.

Шепард внимательно смотрел на Кайдена. Тот старался говорить спокойно и уверенно, но язык тела выдавал нервозность. Неужели Кайден боялся, что теперь он его бросит?

Осторожно подойдя, он устроился рядом, обвил рукой за плечи и притянул в поцелуй. Его вторая рука тоже не бездействовала, поймав руку Кайдена и нежно поглаживая её большим пальцем.

Поцелуй был сладким, и Шепард старался вложить в него всю свою любовь. Показать Кайдену, как много тот значит для него. Юность им обоим выпала нелёгкая.

— Прости, Джон, — прошептал Кайден после. Шепард с удовольствием отметил, что его тело снова расслабилось. — Я очень долго вообще не думал обо всём этом дерьме, и уж тем более не говорил о нём ни с кем.

— Всё нормально, — пробормотал тот. — Если хочешь, можем поговорить об этом в другой раз.

Кайден покачал головой:

— Нет, я… хочу рассказать обо всём сейчас.

Шепард кивнул. Они ещё немного посидели молча на диване, слушая дыхание и сердцебиение друг друга. Шепард был терпелив. С этим человеком — всегда. В бою он мог, казалось, без раздумий рваться вперёд, но Кайден… Кайден всегда был его якорем.

И когда Кайден возобновил рассказ, его голос был тихим:

— Тренировки были тяжёлые, но не шли ни в какое сравнение с первой миссией. Даже не помню, что нам нужно было сделать, — фыркнул он. — Я едва знал, с какой стороны браться за пистолет, а они швырнули меня в самое пекло. Я и биотику-то использовать не хотел… Если коротко, то всё пошло по пизде _очень_ быстро. Вот мы только что были одни — а в следующую секунду кругом свистели пули. И у какого-то ублюдка оказалась пусковая установка ML-77.

* * *

_2170 год_

Было шумно.

Кайден правда не понимал, что происходит. Он прятался за какими-то бетонными блоками, и его дыхание эхом отдавалось в шлеме.

«Твою ж мать, как же шумно! Блядь, мы тут подохнем на хер, блядь, блядь, сука, тут же дышать нечем, блядь, блядь, блядь...»

Вопреки здравому смыслу, Кайден отстегнул гермозатвор шлема. Задыхаясь, прислонился к столбу, пытаясь успокоить колотящееся сердце. Было такое ощущение, будто оно вот-вот выскочит из груди.

— Твою мать, Аленко! Надень обратно сраный шлем!

Он проигнорировал приказ. Выстрелы гремели в голове, подбираясь всё ближе к импланту. Шипя от боли, он стал обшаривать карманы своей брони.

«Блядь, да где же, мне надо, блядь, я же знаю, что он где-то здесь...»

Кажется, тысяча лет прошла, пока он нащупал припасённую тубу с красным песком. Судя по всему, им конец, так почему бы не насладиться последними глотками жизни?

Трясущимися руками открыв тубу, Кайден откинулся назад и вдохнул.

Он почувствовал, как песок проходит внутрь, — всегда чувствовал. Тот пах грозой — чистой и безжалостной. По мозгу пронеслась волна чистейшего удовольствия, синапсы вспыхнули — вещество расходилось по нервам, добираясь до усилителя. Биотика пульсировала в нём, от тела струился жидкий синий дымок. Он весь потрескивал от электрических разрядов и, склонив набок голову, наслаждался кайфом, который давал наркотик.

Кайден дышал, позволяя чистой силе наполнить его.

Всё вокруг стало ярким, будто кто-то выкрутил цвета на максимум. Звуки были объёмными и чёткими. Наполненный энергией, он был непобедим. Наёмники рядом матерились, когда пули пытались пробить щиты. Их голоса слились в белый шум. Беспокоиться было не о чем.

Голова снова опустилась, и он заметил ползущих рядом муравьёв. У одного не хватало ноги. Он протянул к ним палец и нахмурился, когда маленькие тельца растворились в биотической ауре.

Он лениво посмотрел на своих товарищей. Один из них что-то кричал ему. Кайден не слушал — смотрел на ракету за его головой, которая приближалась к ним. Красивая, и хвост её как солнце.

Он представил, как протягивает руку, чтобы смахнуть её лёгким движением запястья. Энергия внутри вскипела — миг — и ракеты не стало.

Кайден улыбнулся, захихикал от того, насколько же это было просто.

Вспыхнули ещё огни, но волноваться было не о чем.

Кто-то орал на него. Он решил, что это неважно.

Они неслись ему прямо в лицо — он им ухмылялся. Безумный смех рвался из груди.

Беспокоиться было не о чем.

Золотая ракета приближалась с другой стороны.

Он потянулся к своей биотике, представляя окружающее их пространство. Синие струйки отвердели, образуя барьер. Мир за его пределами исказился.

Там, за барьером прогремел взрыв.

Пламя лизало его биотику, нежно, как морские волны.

Там, за барьером, вдребезги разнесло окна.

Осколки сыпались подобно каплям дождя.

Там, за барьером, взвыли сирены.

Всё, что он мог слышать, это судорожные вздохи его товарищей. Кайден улыбался, глядя, как они поспешно расстреливают врагов.

Ему не помешала бы сигарета.


	4. Chapter 4

_2186 год_

Кайден хмурился, рассеянно потирая шею.

— А знаешь, не могу вспомнить, что было после этого.

— Ого! — На лице Шепарда была кривая усмешка. — Ёбаный ты боже, Кайден. Последний, кого я видел под песком, едва мог использовать бросок.

— Хочешь сказать, нам повезло, что у них была всего одна ракетница? — иронически хмыкнул Кайден. — Потому что, Джон, я улетел с этой дряни, как грёбаный воздушный змей. То, что от красного песка ты чувствуешь себя неуязвимым, не значит, что так оно и есть.

— Скучаешь по этому?

— По чему? — фыркнул Кайден. — По красному песку-то? Не смеши.

Он посмотрел на Шепарда и увидел, как тот на него смотрит. Он говорил не в шутку, а скорее... с любопытством.

Вздохнув, Кайден прикрыл на секунду глаза. Если он и мог быть с кем-то полностью откровенным, так это с этим человеком.

— Ладно, хорошо, иногда бывает. Вся эта заварушка со Жнецами временами казалась совершенно безнадёжной.

Шепард нежно сжал его руки в своих, но не сказал ни слова. И Кайден продолжил:

— Эта тяга, эта одержимость… Прошло уже пятнадцать лет, но она на самом деле так никуда и не пропала, понимаешь?

Шепард кивнул.

— Я сам никогда не употреблял, но блядь, бывали дни, иногда недели, когда мне очень хотелось.

Кайден придвинулся ближе и положил голову ему на плечо.

— Мы с тобой парочка двинутых, да?

Шепард поцеловал его в лоб, вызвав этим улыбку.

— Это не наша вина.

— Ну… вообще-то, немного и я виноват. Я сам принимал эти решения, Джон.

Он смолк, заглянув в чужие ясные глаза. Разглядывал их, искал в них что-то — сам не зная, что.

— Можешь мне не верить, Кайден, но ты по большей части делал лучшее из того, что мог.

Шепард ухватил его за подбородок и приподнял лицо ближе к своему. Прижался к его губам, медленно и нежно, выражая то, чего не могли слова. Поцелуй не был глубоким, не был головокружительным. Кайден понял, чем он был — всего лишь обещанием остаться рядом. Понял, что любит и любим.

— Так, и что же было дальше? Я всё ещё хочу узнать о ворка.

Хмыкнув, Кайден поёрзал на диване, устраиваясь рядом с Шепардом.

— Я уже почти добрался до этого момента.

— Помню, что ты говорил про контекст, но он вышел обширнее, чем я ожидал.

— Я могу остановиться, если хочешь.

— И упустить шанс услышать о твоём прошлом? Ни за что. — Он начал лениво выписывать рукой узоры на чужой груди. — Из тебя информацию вытянуть тяжелее, чем из волусского брокера.

Их совместный смех немного разрядил обстановку. Снова расслабившись, Кайден продолжил:

— В общем, Заид немного впечатлился моим выступлением. Наверное, кто-то из наёмников ему рассказал. Так что он взял меня на Омегу, и на этот раз — в «Загробную жизнь».

— Да? И зачем?

— Узнать подробности о новой работе у Арии Т’Лоак.

Шепард, фыркнув, потряс головой:

— Я знал, что история будет безумная, но чтобы настолько...

— Да уж. И ты знаешь, так хорошо наконец её кому-то рассказать.

Ответная улыбка ясно говорила, что он действительно понимает.

* * *

_2170 год_

«Загробная жизнь» полностью соответствовала представлениям Кайдена и в то же время совершенно от них отличалась.

Вдвоём с Заидом они запросто прошли через главные двери. Их приветствовал танцующий по стенам голографический огонь. Вдоль коридора вытянулись диваны, тут и там отдыхали представители разных рас. Он неприязненно поглядывал на батарианцев, но шёл за Заидом. Несколько пришельцев смерили взглядом их броню и вернулись к своим разговорам. На наёмников не обращали внимания, пока они не становились нужны или не оказывались целью. Похоже, у его новой формы и правда были свои преимущества.

Когда они вошли в главную секцию, Кайдена охватил восторг. В центре находился ярко-розовый голоэкран. Куда ни повернись, всюду на пьедесталах, вне досягаемости зрителей, были грациозные танцовщицы-азари, красивые и сексапильные. И от эротичных, соблазнительных движений их бёдер в штанах делалось тесно.

Атмосфера внутри отличалась от прочей Омеги: такие же отчаянные, здесь люди могли ненадолго забыться от своих тревог. Танцев и алкоголя было в избытке, и ритм просачивался в тела, будто это была последняя ночь в жизни. Тёмные и пыльные углы едва ли скрывали извивающиеся тела, занятые друг с другом тем, что стоило бы приберечь для спален.

Заид обращал на них мало внимания, как и на посетителей с танцовщицами, мимо которых проходил. Кайдену хотелось бы обладать его выдержкой.

— Здесь просто бойня, пусть и выглядит, как ночной клуб, — пробормотал Заид, направляясь прямиком к бару. Он махнул саларианцу за стойкой, и перед ними оказались два стакана. Тут же опрокинув в себя один, второй он предложил Кайдену, к удивлению последнего.

Тот глянул на предложенное синее пойло с недоверием: что это ещё за хрень такая?

Заид ухмыльнулся:

— Это что-то вроде виски, только вышибает на раз. Впрочем, такой богатырь, как ты, должен выдержать. Никакого сравнения с этими вонючими коктейлями или разбавленной дрянью.

Это явно был вызов. Но по крайней мере Заид уже выпил, и он мог быть уверен, что для людей оно годилось. Схватив стакан, он бросил на него последний взгляд и осушил в один присест.

Это дерьмо просто _прожгло_ себе путь через глотку, оставив его задыхаться. Заид добродушно рассмеялся, похлопывая его, откашливающегося, по спине.

— Чёртов засранец, — охнул Кайден, но улыбнулся в ответ.

— Глоток храбрости перед встречей с Арией Т’Лоак.

И хотя спиртное жгло желудок, нервы снова сдали. Ария Т’Лоак, королева пиратов Омеги. Он только слышал о ней. Работая в шахтах, он и не думал когда-нибудь ступить на порог «Загробной жизни», красный песок и немного еды — все его потребности тогда. Позволив себе один глубокий вздох, он поднялся за Заидом по лестнице.

Наверху стояли диваны, но на своём Ария восседала по-королевски. По обе стороны от неё стояли вооружённые турианцы, но Кайден сомневался, что по необходимости, скорее для видимости. Ария была в состоянии разобраться с любым, кто покусился бы на её власть.

После быстрого сканирования Заиду предложили присесть на её диван. Кайден, оставшийся стоять, нервно ёрзал, хотя и старался не подавать виду. Он мало следил за их разговором — всего лишь обмен информации и кредитов за последнюю работу. Вместо этого он разглядывал ночной клуб, изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать бьющие по ушам басы. Те, казалось, продолбили себе прямую дорогу к импланту L2, и он уже чувствовал подступающую мигрень. Он надеялся, что Заид не останется здесь надолго. А затем услышал своё имя.

— Так что это за паренёк с тобой, Массани?

— Говорит, звать его Кайден Аленко. Подобрал его на том батарианском грузовом корабле для рабов с последней работы, что ты нам поручала.

Под изучающим взглядом азари Кайден нервно сглотнул. Когда на тебя так пристально смотрят, это, мягко говоря, смущает. Она могла раздавить его, как муравья, и не заметить. И уж точно он совсем не ожидал услышать её следующие слова:

— Хм, так вот кого я должна благодарить за то, что избавил меня от этого подонка Вирнуса.

— Простите? — Кайден моргнул.

— Вирнус. Турианская сволочь. Наёмник, который не мог толком выполнять работу. Слышала, что он взялся учить человеческих сопляков, лишь бы сбежать от меня. — Ария ухмыльнулась, забросив ногу на ногу. — Как иронично, что именно эта работа его и сгубила.

— Всегда рад помочь? — каким-то чудом произнёс он без запинки. Было чем гордиться.

— Разумеется, — рассмеялась Ария и жестом велела ему присесть на диван. Кайден послушался, не дожидаясь дальнейших приглашений. Он только что обратил на себя внимание известнейшего босса преступного мира в системе Терминус и в данный момент был очень занят, пытаясь совладать со своим членом, чтобы тот не вставал прямо перед ней. — Итак, не в моих правилах оставлять услуги мне без оплаты, даже непреднамеренно оказанные.

Кайден судорожно сглотнул. Краем глаза он заметил, как поёрзал на своём месте Заид. Они оба были напряжены, готовые ко всему.

Азари взяла стоявший рядом стакан с какой-то выпивкой и поднесла к губам, чтобы посмаковать.

— А значит, я согласна оказать одну маленькую услугу тебе.

— Что, правда? Услугу этому сопляку? Должно быть, этот Вирнус немало крови тебе попортил.

— Не важно, что сделал Вирнус, Массани. Важно то, что эта сволочь мертва, и это никак не связано со мной, — ухмыльнулась она. — Так что, парень, какую услугу ты хочешь от королевы Омеги?

Кайден был ошарашен. Он понятия не имел, что ему говорить, что делать или даже что думать. А потому сказал первое, что пришло в голову.

— Можно вас поцеловать?

* * *

_2186 год_

— О-хре-неть, — выдохнул Шепард.

— Вот, а я о чём.

— Тебе было сколько, девятнадцать? И с тобой разговаривала сама Ария, да ещё благодарила за убийство Вирнуса? Ого… твою ж… В глазах «Синих светил» это точно должно было добавить тебе очков.

— Конечно, — криво усмехнулся Кайден, — если бы там был кто-нибудь, кроме Заида. Потому что он не из тех, кто травит байки о ком-нибудь, кроме себя самого.

— Поверить не могу… самая крутая королева пиратов — и ты попросил её поцеловать?

— Ага… Сам до сих пор с трудом в это верю.

— Нет, это просто… Кайден, ты вообще осознаёшь, что своим поступком, возможно, заработал себе уважение каждого инопланетянина на той треклятой станции?

Тот покачал головой в ответ.

— Джон, я был просто перевозбуждённым подростком со стояком из-за азарийских танцовщиц, и самая горячая, самая уверенная в себе женщина, какую я только видел, спросила у меня, чего я хочу. — Кайден засмеялся над собой. — Поверь, в тот момент говорила моя нижняя голова, а не верхняя.

Шепард моргнул, а затем разразился смехом:

— Ну ёбаный ты боже, Кайден.

Он продолжил хохотать, почти задыхаясь.

— Да-да, смейся, смейся.

Шепард попытался снова что-то сказать, но от смеха не смог выдавить ни слова. Ему даже дышать было трудно, и у Кайдена невольно дёрнулся уголок рта. Приятно было видеть его таким расслабленным, особенно учитывая стресс войны.

И если для этого всего-то нужно было рассказать о своей дерьмовой юности, Кайден бы сделал это давным-давно.


	5. Chapter 5

_2170 год_

Они находились в так называемом привилегированном секторе Омеги. Кайден никогда здесь не был да и не рвался: красный песок он прекрасно мог получить и в шахтёрских районах.

Всё так же оранжево клубилась ядовитая пыль из трущоб. Однако за переходом, насколько хватало глаз, возвышались монолитные башни, поблёскивая огнями сквозь дым. Неоновые вывески рекламировали дорогие бренды: наркотики, технологии и прочее. А вот люди — люди держались иначе. В воздухе не разливалось отчаяние, как на всей остальной Омеге, а по улицам не скитались грязные нищие. Наёмники и головорезы носили высококлассное обмундирование и оружие, но на них разве что таблички «не суйся ко мне» не висело. Это были не те люди, кого можно обчистить и уйти живым. 

Кайден смотрел на Заида, невозмутимо шагавшего впереди, и завидовал ему. Он пытался соответствовать, но понятия не имел, получалось ли у него или выглядело по-идиотски. В любом случае, лидер «Синих светил» никак не комментировал.

— Зачем мы сюда пришли?

— Нам надо в казино.

Вопрос-то был не куда, а зачем, подумал Кайден и попытался снова:

— Что мы там забыли?

— Эти отродья ворка взяли виски нашего клиента, — Заид затянулся сигаретой, вдыхая дым. — Нам заплатили, чтобы мы забрали его обратно.

Кайден остановился как вкопанный:

— Да ты, блядь, издеваешься.

— Это чертовски хороший виски, — ухмыльнулся тот, притормозив.

— Надеюсь на это, — фыркнул Кайден. Подобное дерьмо было как раз в духе так называемой «элиты». — Он, должно быть, стоит как моя новая броня? К слову, я заметил и… ну типа… спасибо?

— Ага, только давай без этих сраных сантиментов, — хмыкнул Заид. — Заявишься сюда в дешёвой броне, и тебя сожрут с потрохами. К тому же мне нужен был человек, в ком здесь распознают только члена «Синих светил».

— Мы должны засветиться как «Синие светила»?

— Угу, я получил долбаное приглашение на ежегодные варренские бега, которые проводит мафия ворка.

Кайден нахмурился: он был наслышан об этих бегах — жестоких и беспощадных. Раненых варренов зачастую убивали и продавали на мясо. Редкое животное становилось чемпионом, и ещё реже — доживало до «пенсии».

— Я вижу, о чём ты думаешь, Аленко, и тебе лучше держать свои мысли при себе, пока мы здесь. В Ассоциацию по защите прав варренов будешь вступать _после_ того, как закончим работу.

— Есть, сэр. — Кайден закатил глаза: кто бы вообще мог подумать, что у ворка есть сраная мафия?

Заид не обратил внимания.

— Когда войдём, нужно определить, где виски. Смотри в оба; ворка не славятся умом, так что чёртова бутылка вряд ли спрятана где-то далеко.

— Что за тупая работа, — проворчал Кайден себе под нос.

* * *

_2186 год_

— Это была реально тупая работа, — смеялся Кайден.

— Да уж. С трудом верится, что кто-то правда заплатил вам за возвращение сраной бутылки виски.

— Я бы попросил! Виски был действительно качественный, — ухмыльнулся Кайден. — И отличный на вкус.

— Да ты что! — рассмеялся Шепард, качая головой. — Ты же его, что ли, и выпил?

— Ага, — ответил тот со смешком. — Это был лучший грёбаный виски, какой я когда-либо пробовал. До сих пор ни с чем не сравнится.

— Так это Заида мне надо благодарить за твою чёртову любовь к дорогущему виски, а? — легонько ткнул его под рёбра Шепард.

— Эй! Потише! — шутливо отпихнул его Кайден и тут же пожалел об этом, заметив блеск в глазах. — О нет… нет-нет-нет, Джон!

И захлебнулся смехом, когда Шепард набросился на него и принялся щекотать. Мелькали конечности, и щекотка превратилась в схватку, пока оба не ослабли от смеха.

Закончилось тем, что Шепард уселся верхом на Кайдене, прижав руки по обе стороны от его головы. Оба тяжело дышали. Кайден ухмылялся, и Шепард невольно залюбовался им. Наклонившись, он прижался целомудренным поцелуем к губам со шрамом.

А отстранившись, усмехнулся попытке поймать его рот. А потом щёлкнул по носу:

— Закончи рассказ, Кайден.

Тот закатил глаза.

— Верно. Виски.

* * *

_2170 год_

Кайден был уверен, что Заид взял его с собой, только чтобы свалить на него грязную работёнку по краже виски.

Сам Заид сидел за столами, делал ставки на варренов и прихлёбывал какую-то относительно дешёвую бурду. В казино Кайдена начало подташнивать, огни и звуки грозили вызвать мигрень, которая сейчас была бы очень некстати. От повисшего в воздухе смога щипало глаза.

Проходя мимо бара, Кайден заметил там сигареты марки Рэд Лейс, табак которых настаивали на красном песке. Эффект от них был сродни действию валиума с примесью биотического кайфа. Просто идеально.

Бармен быстро пробил на омни-туле плату и прикурил сигарету, прежде чем протянуть её ему. Стараясь не выдать своё нетерпение, Кайден глубоко затянулся успокаивающим дымом и удовлетворённо выдохнул. Он прислонился к стойке, немного успокоившись и чувствуя тихий гул биотики внутри. С этого места ему было очень удобно наблюдать за залом.

Он потерял счёт времени, наблюдая за снующим туда-сюда персоналом казино. В основном это были ворка, хотя имелось и несколько батарианцев, на которых трудно было смотреть без подозрения. Также он потерял счёт выкуренным сигаретам.

Затянувшись последний раз, он вдохнул густой дым, бросил окурок на пол и раздавил ботинком.

Пришла пора действовать.

Приметив направляющегося в подсобку ворка, Кайден последовал было за ним, но запутался в собственных ногах и едва не упал. Хихикая, ухватился за барную стойку и зашипел на спровоцированную этим искру биотики.

— Тупой человек, — проворчал бармен-ворка. — Тебе больше не продаю.

Подавив желание треснуть его, Кайден кивнул и пошёл прочь. У него не было времени на разборки.

Дойдя до полускрытой двери, Кайден включил омни-тул и активировал маскировку. Невидимым она его не сделает, но если повезёт, внимания на него никто особо обращать не будет. По крайней мере, замок здесь был не слишком сложный, а Заид выдал ему омни-геля с запасом.

Внутрь он пробрался никем не замеченным.

* * *

Кайден потерялся.

Снаружи здание не выглядело таким уж большим. Пока он тщетно осматривал комнату за комнатой, злость сменилась разочарованием.

Вскоре он уже просто бродил, не опасаясь, что его обнаружат. А ещё у него заканчивался омни-гель.

Проклятые ворка, думал Кайден. Живут как грёбаные крысы. Грёбаный Массани.

Накатила боль. Может, вся его злость и была вызвана подступающей ломкой?

Позже, решил он, дрожа от лёгкого озноба. Переживёт без дозы пару часов.

В очередной раз повернув за угол, Кайден заметил в конце длинного коридора дверь. Та ничем особо не выделялась, но ему было уже всё равно.

Осторожно активировав омни-тул, он осмотрел замок. Довольно сложный, но ничего такого, с чем бы он не справился. Вызвав программу-взломщик, он направил её на дверь. Каждая секунда обратного отсчёта стала пыткой.

Затем дверь щелкнула и открылась. К сожалению, в этот раз он оказался в комнате не один.

— Эй, а ты ещё, мать твою, кто?

Кайден без раздумий позволил пламени биотики вспыхнуть. Непроизвольный бросок вывел из строя стоявшего напротив инопланетянина — саларианец, сломана шея. Стоявший рядом батарианец успел удивиться, прежде чем биотический барьер приковал его к месту.

— Тебе конец, человек!

Ему просто повезло. Он почти не целился и даже не помнил, когда успел поднять пистолет, — выстрел пришёлся прямо в голову. Стены забрызгало красным, и ворка рухнул на пол.

— Это же был крёстный отец, — проскулил батарианец, глядя во все свои четыре глаза. Барьер истончался — контроль Кайдена слабел. Он уже приготовился пристрелить и его тоже, но тот вдруг упал на колени.

— Упс, — пробормотал Кайден, нахмурившись. — Погоди, ты думаешь, я поверю, будто сам долбанный крёстный отец мафии сраных ворка прятался за обычной дверью?

Он вообще не собирался никого убивать, когда шёл сюда, но ублюдок оказался у него на пути. Кайден повернулся к батарианцу — судя по всему, бесхребетному помощнику покойного.

— Я говорю правду! Он думал, что так его не найдут.

— Что ж, это было охренеть как тупо. Вы, парни, похоже, даже не слышали, что двери можно взломать. — Кайден тряхнул головой. Ему следовало убираться отсюда, и побыстрее. — Так, ладно… где виски?

— Чего?

Кайден не сдержался и ударил батарианца прямо в его мерзкий плоский нос:

— Ты меня слышал. Где чёртов виски?

Тот крякнул и указал на маленький сейф в углу комнаты. Кайден повёл бровью: хрена с два он повернётся к нему спиной, чтобы вскрыть замок. Вместо этого он снова наставил пистолет на заскулившего батарианца:

— Открывай.

Кивнув, тот шустро открыл сейф и, выудив оттуда бутылку, протянул её Кайдену.

Кайден полыхнул биотикой и снова прицелился.

— Я дам тебе пять тысяч кредитов, если оставишь меня в живых, — прошептал батарианец. — Мне плевать на ворка, я просто хочу жить.

Поколебавшись, Кайден оскалился, рванулся вперёд и швырнул его головой об пол, наслаждаясь сдавленными стонами. Затем отступил назад, оставив того лежать.

— Переводи.

Омни-тул пиликнул, и он, быстро глянув, убедился, что перевод совершён.

Не выпуская батарианца из поля зрения, Кайден подхватил бутылку виски и ушёл.

Ещё два трупа на его счету. Семья им бы, верно, очень гордилась...

* * *

Заид вывел его на пустой балкон, возвышавшийся над жилыми кварталами Омеги. В руке он держал трофей — бутылку виски Маунт Милгрим столетней выдержки. Они находились выше уровня смога, и Кайден не видел ничего, кроме мерцающих огоньков. Было очень красиво.

— Мне это место очень напоминает Иллиум, разве что здесь мне нравится больше, — Заид сел, глядя на бутылку.

— Вот как? Никогда не бывал на Иллиуме.

Кайден слышал много историй об этих «вратах Траверса», и не все были хорошими. Он посмотрел на Заида — тот выглядел немного рассеянным.

— Ага, на Омеге, по крайней мере, всё по-честному. Иллиум позиционирует себя как одно из самых безопасных чёртовых мест в галактике, но стоит тебе свернуть не на ту улочку или столкнуться не с теми… — Он снова посмотрел на виски, ухмыльнулся и вскрыл бутылку. Без лишних церемоний отхлебнул и вздохнул счастливо. — Охрененный виски, — пробормотал он, протягивая бутылку Кайдену.

— Мы же вроде должны были доставить виски, а не пить его?

Заид рассмеялся:

— Парень, ты такого в жизни не купишь. Заказчику мы скажем, что бутылка разбилась в драке. А теперь пей лучший виски, который ты когда-либо пробовал.

Сделав большой глоток, Кайден не мог с ним не согласиться, хотя и сравнивать ему было особо не с чем. Опыт у него был по части наркотиков, а не выпивки. Виски был вкусным, не то что та синяя дрянь, которой Заид поил его в «Загробной жизни». Алкоголь приятно согревал, а не жёг глотку.

Они погрузились в своего рода дружеское молчание, небрежно передавая друг другу бутылку.

Первым тишину нарушил Заид:

— Аленко, ты ведь понимаешь, что тебе предназначено быть кем-то получше, нежели торчок-наёмник, да?

— Не прикидывайся, будто знаешь меня, Заид.

— Может, и нет, но я кое-что знаю о наёмниках. И ты не такой. Возвращайся домой, к своим папке и мамке. Слезай с этого красного дерьма. Вступай в Альянс.

— Так меня и примут в Альянс с распростёртыми объятиями, — фыркнул Кайден. — Как ты и сказал, я долбаный торчок-наёмник.

— Ты сраный биотик. Только в Альянсе тебя с распростёртыми объятиями и примут. На твоё счастье, ты носишь имя своего отца.

Должно быть, у него от красного песка совсем ум помутился.

— Имя моего отца?

— Да, Аленко. _Полковника_ Аленко.

Кайден промолчал. Он давно не вспоминал о Земле, о родителях. Что бы, интересно, они подумали о его нынешней жизни? Он бросил украдкой взгляд на Заида, подносившего к губам бутылку, чтобы сделать очередной глоток. Тот вздрогнул от приятно согревающего ощущения прокатившегося по горлу алкоголя.

— Не очень умно представляться настоящим именем, но, блядь, я за тобой вообще умных поступков не припомню. — Он закрыл ополовиненную бутылку и протянул её Кайдену. — Так вот. Давай ты сейчас возьмёшь этот виски, вернёшься к родителям, а когда станешь чёртовым героем, каким и должен быть, мы его допьём?

Кайден моргнул, не в силах въехать в то, что ему говорят.

— Вышвыриваешь меня из «Синих светил»?

Теперь Заид недоумённо моргнул и застонал:

— Да ёб твою мать, Аленко, я пытаюсь дать тебе шанс на лучшую жизнь, чем будет у тебя в этой сраной дыре.

— У меня ничего не было. Меньше, чем ничего, пока ты меня не подобрал.

— Всё у тебя есть, Аленко, — покачал головой тот. Затем активировал омни-тул и нажал на нём несколько кнопок. Кайден получил уведомление. — Ты отличный стрелок и мощный биотик — даже без грёбаного песка, за который так цепляешься. Чёрт, да ты даже умнее, чем кажешься. — Он ещё раз отхлебнул виски. — Такой, как ты, запросто пройдёт любой сраный тест Альянса.

Кайден открыл омни-тул и нахмурился, глядя на сообщение. Оно было от отца, который просил его вернуться, с кодом билетов на корабль. На Заида он не посмотрел, стараясь не расплакаться. Он больше не был таким — не был слабаком.

— Почему? — прохрипел он.

— Парень, вот давай без этих соплей.

— Но я должен знать! — Кайден уже стоял, возмущённо полыхая биотикой. Сдавленно рыкнул, сжимая руки в кулаки.

Заид не шелохнулся.

— Тебе не место среди отбросов вселенной, парень. Езжай домой.

С этими словами он поставил бутылку виски на пол и ушёл.

Кайден закричал и ударил кулаком в стену, которая хрустнула и осыпалась от выплеснувшейся биотики.

Заид так и не обернулся.


	6. Chapter 6

_2186 год_

— Мне казалось, что меня предали, — признался Кайден и слабо улыбнулся Шепарду, который придвинулся поближе на диване и обнял его за плечи. — Я тогда не понимал этого, не поверил ему, но теперь...

— Он не хотел, чтобы ты закончил, как он, — прошептал Шепард.

— Он ни за что не сознается, но именно поэтому он мне и помог. — сказал Кайден со смешком. Прижался теснее. — Прости, Джон.

— За что? — нахмурился тот.

— За то, что не рассказал раньше о своей жизни после Вирнуса — о наркотиках и всём прочем. — Он замолчал, не зная, что ещё сказать или чего хочет от Шепарда. Сейчас, рассказав всё, он ощущал только жгучий стыд за своё прошлое.

— Кайден, посмотри на меня, — тихо попросил Шепард.

Тот поднял взгляд и посмотрел в отсвечивающие алым глаза человека, которого любил. Даже сейчас кибернетические элементы выглядели агрессивными и отталкивающими.

— Разве я похож на того, кто станет осуждать?

— Мне правда нужно отвечать? — фыркнул Кайден.

Шепард рассмеялся, обхватил его руками за талию и усадил к себе на колени. Кайден охотно поддался и вздрогнул от того, что их члены теперь соприкасались через одежду. Шепард обхватил его ещё увереннее и, воспользовавшись новой позицией, подался навстречу.

— Я люблю тебя, Кайден, — нежно прошептал он. — Я люблю именно тебя — не твою биотику, не твоё прошлое, а человека, которым ты стал.

Кайден покраснел под полным обожания взглядом Шепарда.

— Кайден, — всё так же мягко позвал он, обхватил руками его лицо и повернул к себе. — Дай я покажу тебе? Пожалуйста?

Тот улыбнулся, и их губы встретились. Поцелуй вышел нежным — как подтверждение взаимной привязанности, как обещание друг другу. Он кончился сам собой, и оба они улыбались, как подростки после самого первого поцелуя. Сейчас им были не нужны слова — только возможность ощущать присутствие друг друга.

— Иди сюда.

Шепард сместился, подхватил Кайдена под бёдра и притянул ближе, от чего тот растерялся.

— Шепард, что ты...

— Тш-ш, — он уткнулся лицом Кайдену в шею, лаская языком чувствительные места, чтобы сломить любое сопротивление; одной рукой пробрался ему под рубашку, исследуя твёрдые мускулы, а другой зарылся в волосы. — Дай я покажу тебе.

Кайден схватился за его плечи и застонал имя Шепарда как никогда прежде — тихо и умоляюще. От простых прикосновений его кровь вскипела, член отвердел, и он бы смутился, не будь он с человеком, из-за которого в его груди всегда полыхал пожар.

— Ох, Джон! Может, мы… — Он застонал, когда Шепард принялся сосать его шею. Тот сместил руку в волосах и стал мягко поглаживать область вокруг импланта. От ласки в этом месте голова совершенно отключалась, и каждое движение, казалось, отдавалось напрямую в теперь уже крепко вставший член.

— Может, мы?.. — переспросил Шепард, широко ухмыляясь. Такой массаж головы был одним из самых надёжных способов не оставить у Кайдена ни одной связной мысли.

— В постель, — судорожно вздохнул тот, трясясь всем телом. — Смазку. И трахаться.

— Что, уже перешёл на односложные предложения? — ухмыльнулся Шепард, ссадив Кайдена с колен, слитным движением, которое могут обеспечить только годы быстрого реагирования в критической ситуации, поднялся с дивана. Вынужденно прекратив массаж, он за руку повёл Кайдена за собой наверх, в спальню.

Они смеялись и ласкали друг друга, сбросив одежду на пол. Шепард потянул Кайдена к кровати и, рухнув на неё, усадил на себя верхом. Их возбуждённые члены потёрлись друг о друга, и они замерли, просто наслаждались ощущением. К счастью, тюбик со смазкой всё ещё лежал рядом с последнего раза, и Шепард торопливо смазал пальцы, с удовольствием наблюдая, как стояк Кайдена трётся о его собственный.

— Ты просто долбаное совершенство, Кайден, — прошептал он и потянулся к нему за спину.

Тот застонал и заёрзал, когда Шепард дотронулся смазанными пальцами до его входа. Прикосновение было легче пёрышка, тот пока даже не пытался проникнуть внутрь, получая удовольствие от самой возможности трогать Кайдена в самом сокровенном месте.

Это было приятно, но тот хотел большего.

Почувствовав его нетерпение, Шепард улыбнулся. Свободной рукой он притянул его в поцелуй, и оба снова вздрогнули от сводящего с ума восхитительного ощущения проходящихся друг по другу членов. Вечность спустя один из пальцев уверенно проник внутрь, и Кайден застонал Шепарду в рот, вцепившись в его плечи.

Второй палец вошёл легко, хотя пальцы Шепарда и были достаточно толстыми. Кайден в нетерпении толкнулся навстречу, и Шепард начал трахать и растягивать пальцами вход, готовя к своему внушительному члену. Затем он подался вперёд и куснул Кайдена за горло, свободной рукой лаская затылок в опасной близости от импланта. И внезапно Кайден перестал понимать, куда ему двигаться: вниз, подаваясь на растягивающие пальцы, или вверх, подставляясь под руку, от которой по спине расходились восхитительные мурашки.

Шепард, посмеиваясь над его затруднительным положением, улучил момент и загнал пальцы поглубже внутрь. Кайден дёрнулся всем телом, когда тот, казалось, попал ровно в простату. Шепард водил там снова и снова, пока Кайден не начал задыхаться.

— Ты чувствуешь, как сильно я тебя люблю? — Он чуть подался бёдрами вверх, потираясь членом о член. — Как сильно ты мне нужен?

— Ну пожалуйста, Джон…

От постоянного давления на простату мысли Кайдена путались, а от трения в паху по телу разливались волны наслаждения.

— Позволь, я позабочусь о тебе, покажу, как сильно я тебя люблю, — шептал Шепард ему на ухо.

Он уверенно подхватил его под бёдра, и головка члена скользнула по заднице. Застонав, Кайден попытался насадиться, но вредная сволочь крепко держала, не давая пошевелиться.

— Попроси хорошенько, — промурлыкал он. Положение Кайдена ему явно нравилось.

— Хочу тебя внутри, Джон. Пожалуйста. Мне это нужно.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

— Ох! Пожалуйста… трахни меня, — выдохнул Кайден.

— М-м-м, я покажу, как сильно люблю тебя.

Шепард куснул его за горло, наслаждаясь вызванной этим дрожью. Слишком часто им приходилось ограничиваться быстрым перепихом, но в этот раз он намеревался продемонстрировать всю полноту своих чувств.

— О, да-а-а, — голос Кайдена растворился в низком стоне, когда головка члена двинулась внутрь, растянув его ещё шире. Движение было умопомрачительно медленным, но в итоге он вошёл до конца, уверенно давя на простату. Шепард был так глубоко в нём, что, казалось, проник в самую душу.

Они размеренно дышали в едином ритме: одному нужно было время, чтобы расслабиться, а второму — передышка, чтобы не кончить раньше времени. С Кайденом ощущения всегда были слишком сильными. Шепард обхватил руками его торс и притянул к себе, прижимаясь губами к губам, замирая в поцелуе, словно всё это было для них впервые.

— Знаешь, — зашептал он на ухо, оторвавшись от его рта, — а ведь когда мы были на первой, я думал, ты натурал.

Кайден только собрался ответить, как короткий толчок превратил его слова в стон.

— Что… Джон? _Сейчас_?

Шепард усмехнулся, и он поёрзал на нём, от чего член внутри толкнулся глубже.

— Ты ведь никогда не рассказывал о своих увлечениях, кроме Райны.

Кайден захихикал:

— Ты же меня знаешь, — судорожный вздох, — всегда предпочитаю… м-м-м… иметь пути отхода. Да и ты поводов не давал.

— Хм-м… — Шепард немного вышел и толкнулся обратно, вызывая новый стон. — О да, я целые месяцы мечтал об этой заднице. — Он дотронулся рукой до места соединения их тел, с удовольствием ощущая пальцами, как растянулся Кайден, чтобы вместить его. — Ты так хорошо меня принимаешь. Ты словно создан специально для меня.

Их близость — поза, крепкие объятия, пульсирующий глубоко внутри напряжённый член — была почти мучительной. В какой-то момент Кайден не выдержал — ему _нужно_ было двигаться. Приподнявшись он начал ритмично насаживаться на чужой член, устраивая целое шоу — Шепард любил смотреть, как легко его задница скользит по стволу. Пусть он и не понимал, почему, но тот просто тащился с этого.

Как он и думал, Шепард вскоре потерял голову и, зарычав, скинул его на кровать, меняя их местами.

Кайден чуть оторопел от резкой смены позиции и ощущения пустоты и застонал, когда вновь почувствовал заполненность. Затем Шепард закинул одну его ногу себе на плечо, и по телу пробежала дрожь, когда он оказался ещё сильнее раскрыт.

— Ох, блядь! — Из горла рвались стоны, а ощущения стали слишком сильными. Кайден, задыхающийся, хватающий ртом воздух, обхватил свой член рукой, а второй вцепился во вдавливающего его в матрас Шепарда.

Срывавшиеся с губ любовные признания мешались с судорожными ругательствами.

Кайден старался поддерживать зрительный контакт, но глаза сами собой закрывались от стремительно нарастающего удовольствия. Когда его яйца начали сжиматься, он предупреждающе ахнул — и кончил на живот.

Шепард не на много отстал. Быстрый темп, вид кончающего Кайдена и ощущение сжимающейся вокруг его члена задницы заставили быстро потерять над собой контроль, сильнее вколачиваться в чужое тело. Это был его самый сильный оргазм за долгое время, и он всё толкался и толкался внутрь, пока окончательно не обмяк.

После они снова целовались — медленно и глубоко, приходя в себя.

Наконец, Шепард отстранился и осторожно вышел из Кайдена, застонавшего от лёгкого жжения, но больше — от потери близости. Но последнее быстро прошло, когда Шепард прижал его к своей груди.

Оба лежали с закрытыми глазами, купаясь в посторгазменной неге. Они с любовью и нежностью поглаживали ноющие мышцы друг друга.

После всех вздохов и стонов комнату наполнила приятная тишина — та самая, которая бывает, когда двум близким людям хорошо вместе и не нужны слова.

Когда сердцебиение вернулось в норму, Шепард нарушил молчание:

— Так что, мне позвонить Заиду, чтобы вы могли вновь встретиться? Я всё ещё не верю, что ты выпил тот чёртов виски.

Кайден рассмеялся, чувствуя, как внутри всё ещё приятно тянет.

— Просто пригласи его на вечеринку, которую собираешься устроить после того, как закончится всё это дерьмо.

— Это можно.

**Эпилог**

_2186 год_

Вечеринка удалась.

Кайден плохо переносил слишком громкую музыку, и Шепард был очень мил, учтя это. И он был явно рад увидеть друзей, с которыми сошёлся за время работы на «Цербер».

Приятно оказалось видеть товарищей с первой «Нормандии» такими расслабленными. Было забавно, как быстро опьянела Тали, а новые байки Рекса скоро стали изюминкой вечера.

Познакомившись с командой, к которой так привязался Шепард за время своей самоубийственной миссии, Кайден словно заглянул в то время, когда между ними лежала пропасть. Он внезапно для себя порадовался тому, что эта разношёрстная компания стала для Шепарда якорем и оказалась готова рисковать ради него жизнью тогда, когда его самого не было рядом.

Но вот одного человека так до сих пор и не было...

Услышал он его раньше, чем увидел: тяжёлый грубый голос разговаривал с Гаррусом — что-то про безопасность квартиры Шепарда. Кайден заметил их стоящими за углом. Лицо Заида было не таким, каким он его запомнил, но ошибки быть не могло.

Он колебался. Нехарактерно для него, но он всё же волновался: захочет ли вообще Заид с ним разговаривать? Расстались они не на дружеской ноте.

К счастью, тот первый к нему обратился:

— Ба! Да быть мне дядюшкой космической макаки! Вот уж кого я никогда не рассчитывал вновь встретить. И выглядишь-то уж точно получше моего.

— Заид, — кивнул Кайден.

Гаррус моргнул, глядя на них:

— Вы знакомы?

— Воды много утекло, но да, — Заид усмехнулся, скрестив руки на груди. — Высоко же ты забрался, чёртов СПЕКТР Аленко, — присвистнул он. — Я знал, что не хрен тебе в «Синих светилах» торчать.

Настала очередь Кайдена смеяться.

— Откуда бы.

Ему стало неловко продолжать в присутствии Гарруса, и он снова смолк.

Тот посмотрел сперва на одного, потом на другого.

— Что ж, кажется, вам двоим есть, что обсудить. А я пойду ещё выпью и, может, проверю охранную систему на кухне.

Они оба проводили Гарруса взглядом, и повисло молчание.

— Знаешь, — осторожно начал Кайден, — у меня тут завалялась бутылочка Маунт Милгрима, которую я берёг для особого случая. Шепард… э… не большой ценитель виски.

Заид посмотрел на него пристально, словно что-то просчитывая, а затем ухмыльнулся:

— А ты всё такой же сопляк, Аленко. Пойдём прикончим тот сраный виски и поговорим о том, что случилось после того, как я оставил тебя в той проклятой дыре.

Кайден расхохотался. Тот поломанный жизнью мальчишка и мечтать не мог о такой жизни.

И пришла пора поблагодарить этого сукиного сына за то, что помог к ней прийти.


End file.
